


Арафатка или НАТУРАЛ-25-2

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Продолжение командного фика"Натурал-25"





	Арафатка или НАТУРАЛ-25-2

— Галчонок, но ты же сама меня сдала обратно в магазин, — Миша скрестил руки на груди и оперся о кухонную мойку. Нахамить в ответ бывшей жене не позволяло воспитание и встроенная интеллигентность.

— Насколько помню, это я не устраивал тебя в постели и в различных других аспектах нашей недолгой совместной жизни. И зарплата у меня маленькая, — немного мстительно добавил он, хотя, если честно, было даже жаль женщину, размазывающую по лицу тушь вперемешку со слезами. Где-то там. В глубине души.

— Но она, по крайней мере, у тебя была-а-а, — прорыдала Галя и шумно высморкалась в большой клетчатый платок. Платок принадлежал Егору Борисовичу, или теперь просто Егору, по совместительству любимому мужчине Миши. Визит бывшей супруги и ее внезапная истерика настолько выбила Мишу из колеи, что он сунул ей в руки первое, что попало под руку, а именно — арафатку Егора. Сейчас она выглядела плачевно — вся перемазанная остатками косметики. Миша старался не думать, что скажет по этому поводу Егорушка.

— Этот ирод мне житья не дает совсем, — продолжала изливать душу Галя. — Жрёт, как не в себя, на работу вообще не ходит, только по этим своим спортзалам да бассейнам. А они, между прочим, денег немалых стоят!

— Зато, ты получила самца в постель, — рассеянно заметил Миша, раздумывая, как бы спасти шейный платок. С этим платком у них с Егором было связано одно маленькое приключение, от одного воспоминания о котором бросало в жар.

_— Не могу терпеть больше, — бормотал Егор ему прямо в губы и тут же целовал с такой жадностью, что царапал зубами нижнюю губу до крови. Миша подчинялся, впуская требовательный язык, стараясь не думать о том, что они вообще-то не дома, а в кабинке туалета дорогого и пафосного ресторана. Егор взял его с собой на деловую встречу, но вид Миши в модном костюме произвел слишком сильное впечатление. К тому же, похоже, чувство опасности от того, что их могут застать здесь в любую минуту, еще больше заводило обоих. Егор быстро справился с застежкой Мишиных брюк, и осторожно скользнул пальцами за край резинки боксеров, оголяя член и бухаясь на колени._

_— Вот чёрт! — крякнул он, задевая локтем унитаз. Все-таки вдвоем в одной, хоть и просторной кабинке было тесновато._

_— Больно? — пропыхтел Миша, изворачиваясь, чтобы освободить для любовника больше места._

_— Нормально, переживу, — отмахнулся Егор, обхватывая Мишин стояк. После чего отодвинул языком крайнюю плоть и принялся вылизывать головку члена, то увеличивая нажим, то едва касаясь языком чувствительной уздечки._

_— Хорошо? — вскинул он глаза, оценивая реакцию, на секунду выпустив член изо рта.  
— Охуенно, — Миша облизал пересохшие губы. Любовник довольно осклабился и принялся за дело с удвоенным энтузиазмом._

_— Ох, бля! Его-о-о-о-ор! Я не могу... не могу..._

_Чего он не может, Миша так и не смог сформулировать, потому что очень сложно сосредоточится, когда от наслаждения перед глазами пляшут черные точки. К счастью, ему достался очень внимательный партнер. Егор одним резким движением сорвал с шеи арафатку и сунул ее полубесчувственному Мише в руку.  
— Постарайся не шуметь, — попросил он, и Миша с благодарностью вцепился в нее зубами.  
Ровно через пять минут, приводя их обоих в пристойный вид, Егор воспользовался все той же многострадальной арафаткой, чтобы вытереть беспорядок._

_— Это был мой любимый шейный платок, — прошептал он._

_— Я постираю, — счастливо улыбнулся Миша, быстро целуя Егора, прежде чем осторожно открыть дверь и выбраться из туалета._

Вот и сейчас столь дорогую его сердцу вещь безбожно пачкала бывшая жена.

— Ох, Мишенька, да знал бы ты какой из него самец, — прорыдала она. — Извращенец! Он меня бье-е-е-т!

— Это практика такая — БДСМ, называется, — рассеянно отозвался Миша, наблюдая в окно, как перед домом тормозит знакомая машина. — Некоторым нравится удовольствие, смешанное с болью.

— Но не мне! — Галя резко закончила истерику, видимо осознав, что этот метод не действует и пора менять тактику. — Я осознала, что люблю тебя и только тебя, Мишенька! Ты дорог мне, и я дня больше не могу прожить без тебя! Возвращайся, родной, а я борщ варить научусь и котлеты жарить, твои любимые!

Миша прекрасно слышал, как тихо открылась входная дверь, но входить Егор не торопился, ожидая ответа.

— Иди домой, Галь, — устало отозвался он. — И сдай обратно в магазин своего самца, пока на него срок гарантии не вышел.

— А потом? — тупо переспросила та.

— А потом научись варить борщ и жарить котлеты для себя. Потому что я люблю другого человека.

Вопли обиженной и рассерженной Гали еще эхом витали в воздухе, когда Егор вошел, наконец, на кухню, груженый продуктами и самой настоящей живой небольшой елочкой.  
«А ведь скоро Новый Год!» — с неожиданной щемящей радостью подумал Миша, подставляя губы для приветственного поцелуя.

— Что она тут забыла? — спросил Егор, кивая на брошенную на краю стола грязную арафатку.

— Да так... — замялся Миша. — Заходила поздравить с наступающим.

Егор ничего больше не спросил, но его глаза лучились удовлетворением и радостью.

— Опять испортили мой любимый шейный платок! — для виду пробурчал он, хотя уголки губ так и подрагивали от едва сдерживаемой усмешки.

— Я постираю! — солнечно улыбнулся Миша.


End file.
